Beauxbâtons
by Neko6
Summary: Alors que la panique s'installe dans le monde des Sorciers, on trouve mystères en l'académie française...Rev. svp !^^


!Chapitre 1  
  
Entrée sur scène  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Circé referma son livre et se pencha en avant pour mieux entendre son amie. Cette dernière se pencha également vers elle. Entre toutes deux, Adelanda ré ouvrit les yeux avec un sursaut. Son regard, d'ordinaire aussi vide et profond qu'un hiver, paraissait de surcroît en somnolence. Elle rabattit sur ses cheveux gris sa capuche et enroula son châle autour de son cou. A sa droite, Gabrielle déclara sur le ton de la confidence :  
  
Elle a pleuré dans sa chambre. pas devant mes parents, bien sûr, elle a trop d'orgueil mais. elle connaissait bien ce garçon. et puis bon, elle était sur les lieux, quand même. Oui, mais de mon côté, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de regretter qu'on ne soit arrivé que troisième. Ta s?ur était géniale, pourtant ! marmonna Circé en remettant une mèche châtain derrière son oreille. Je suis d'accord avec toi. Tout ça, c'est à cause de ses strangulots. ces bestioles sont véritablement insensées ! répliqua Gabrielle d'un ton froissé.  
  
Les deux voix des jeunes filles, retentissantes et prompts, furent interrompues par celle d'Adelanda, douce et lent, d'un timbre presque aigu.  
  
Ta s?ur a évidemment du se sentir très perturbée par la mort de ce garçon. Le savoir mort, et dans ces circonstances, ça a du lui faire un choc, bien sûr. Ah. oui, oui, bien sûr ! balbutia Gabrielle.  
  
Adelanda esquissa un petit mouvement de tête. Elle enfonça son visage dans son châle et fixa un point au hasard, devant elle. Elle ferma les yeux. Le vent la frappait en pleine figure. Toujours, une vielle image, fanée et fissurée, aux couleurs défraîchies, lui revenait en mémoire. Une jeune fille, chaudement vêtue, émerveillée dans un traîneau hissé dans le ciel par deux cygnes blancs, telle une princesse, voyait à l'horizon se former un palais de jouets et de friandises, dans l'envolement d'une musique enchanteresse. Comme elle. Adelanda fut sortie de son rêve par Circé qui commença à chanter à tue-tête une chanson moldue au rythme entraînant et rapide. Gabrielle lui emboîta le pas et durant quelques minutes, on n'entendit plus que deux voix tonitruantes dans le traîneau de chêne à l'emblème de Beauxbâtons.  
  
  
  
Il est toujours aussi beau. Et toujours aussi charmant. Et toujours aussi attirant. Et toujours aussi.  
  
Circé fit la grimace.  
  
Entouré ! annonça-t-elle.  
  
Une jeune fille rousse avait passé son bras autour de la taille de Valmire Heclair, le seul Valmire Heclair, l'unique Valmire Heclair. On pouvait trouver un exemplaire de sa photo dans tous les dortoirs des filles. La gente féminine avait un étrange comportement dès qu'il s'agissait de lui : on trouvait autant de groupes solidaires qui luttaient pour qu'aucune fille n'approche « le jeune dieu » - comme elles l'appelaient - que de fidèles amies se crêpant le chignon pour ses beaux yeux noirs. Gabrielle poussa un long soupir tandis que Circé faisait mine de lancer l'Avada Kedavra à la « - . rouquine - pimbêche - number - one que je hais, que je déteste, que j'exècre, que je maudis, que je.  
  
- Calme, Circé. Une bonne dose de cyanure fera l'affaire, tu sais. Merci, Adelanda, j'avais oublié que tu ne portes aucun regard sur.  
  
Et Circé accomplit un geste dramatique vers le jeune homme qui laissait faire les discrètes caresses de Kilda Ruth dont la chevelure explosive volait sous le vent.  
  
Non, effectivement ! approuva Adelanda. Je ne lui porte aucune attention, et je ne vois d'ailleurs pas pourquoi je le ferais.  
  
Pour manifester son mécontentement et son incompréhension, Circé lança un coup de pied rageur contre la valise qu'elle essayait, en vain, de descendre du traîneau. A l'autre bout de ce dernier, Gabrielle reprenait les affaires qui jonchaient la banquette et saluaient de temps à autre des visages retrouvés. Adelanda prit le cordon de sa malle et fit quelques pas. Le son de la corne retentit alors. En quelques secondes, alors que l'éclat de l'instrument résonnait encore, tous les élèves étaient réunis en neuf rangs impeccables, deux par deux, dans un silence parfait, capes et châles bleus volant dans la brise. Quand ils aperçurent la gigantesque directrice arriver devant eux, seule Adelanda put entendre Circé grommeler entre ses dents :  
  
« Et c'est là que l'année commence. »  
  
  
  
Adelanda se servit d'un plat de salade. Tous ces gestes, comme ces mots, étaient empreints d'une lenteur infinie. Circé l'avait autrefois surnommée « le cosmonaute » comme si son amie se trouvait sans cesse en apesanteur. Les tables rondes groupaient chacune une dizaine de personnes. En général, on trouvait toujours les mêmes groupes assis aux mêmes tables. Et encore une fois, les trois sorcières se trouvaient avec les seules personnes qui supportaient Adelanda. Trois. Trois personnes seulement appréciaient - ou qui en tout cas la supportaient - cette jeune fille placide, au calme olympien, au regard impassible et inébranlable. Nathaniel Hurich, Sébastien Loup, Ildur Wernel seuls considéraient Adelanda comme un être douée de parole et de compréhension ; il faut dire que les autres élèves ne se seraient pas étonnés de soudainement voir apparaître une soucoupe volante dans la salle, discerner un petit être à la peau verte sortir de son véhicule lumineux et l'entendre déclarer d'une voix métallique que Adelanda devait retourner parmi les siens ( du moins les élèves qui connaissaient le mot « ovni ».) Nathaniel Hurich manifestait une vive attention à l'égard d'Adelanda. Toujours à essayer de la piéger, à l'affût de quelques indices qui puissent prouver qu'Adelanda était, comme eux, humaine. Son regard tapageur faisait rougir bien des jeunes filles. Il aimait à se donner des allures de poète romantique et suicidaire et déclamait parfois aux premières incarnations féminines qu'il rencontrait sur son chemin quelques vers inconnus (la pauvre fille se croyait alors vite élue de son c?ur.). A l'autre bout de la table, Gabrielle Delacours se battait avec Sébastien Loup à propos d'une quelconque remarque de ce dernier. Cela faisait sourire Circé et Nathaniel à tout bout de champs. Autant Sébastien pouvait se montrer tel un ange, doux, gentil et calme, autant il prenait un regard délicieusement malicieux et taquin auprès de Gabrielle. Cette dernière le maudissait cent fois par jour et il ne faisait nul doute qu'ils s'adoraient mutuellement. Quant à Ildur Wernel. C'était le cousin de Nathaniel et ce dernier déclarait sans cesse son incompréhension au fait qu'ils soient de la même famille. Ildur lui lançait alors un regard glacial qui signifiait que, lui non plus, ne comprenait pas. Ildur, avec son regard noir et glacial, ses cheveux bruns, son teint blanc, sa voix gelée - qu'il faisait peut entendre - et ses gestes allongés, refroidissaient les adolescentes qui le comparaient à leurs ténébreux héros de roman. Ildur n'était pas ténébreux. Juste froid et sans vie. Circé demanda à Adelanda de lui donner le plat de viande. Je suis fatiguée, geignit-elle en se servant. Et dire qu'il faut se lever tôt demain. Pour avoir une après-midi de libre ! Dois-je te rappeler que demain, c'est mercredi ? s'exclama Nathaniel avec enthousiasme. Ca n'empêchera pas mon réveil de sonner à 6 heures tapantes ! maugréa Circé. Courage, jeune fille ! déclara Sébastien avec douceur. Et c'est le champion de la grasse matinée qui dit ça ? s'étouffa Gabrielle. Dormeuse professionnelle, du calme, veux-tu ? contesta Sébastien. La jeune fille bougonna tandis que Sébastien gardait un comportement détaché. Nathaniel taquina Adelanda dont l'allure d'éternelle fatiguée l'amusait. La sorcière se contentait de lui répondre par une remarque cynique ou insensible. Alors, Adelanda, on a révisé, cet été ? En tout cas plus que toi, répondit Adelanda d'une voix calme. Comme si tu ignorais l'état des notes d'Adelanda ! déclama Circé d'une voix tragique. Ouais, déplorable, se moqua Gabrielle. Entre vingt et vingt, moyenne catastrophique. Sébastien soupira. En tout cas, c'est pas avec Rougeau que je vais arriver à des notes respectables cette année ! marmotta-t-il. Mademoiselle Rougeau, respectable professeur d'enchantements, enseignait sa matière depuis déjà trois ans. Jeune sorcière très qualifiée, elle avait pris en grippe Sébastien Loup dès que ce dernier avait osé franchir le pas de la porte. Gabrielle répétait sans cesse à son ami que ce n'était pas vraiment lui que Rougeau détestait, qu'il fallait bien lui avoir un souffre- douleur dans sa carrière, le jeune garçon gardait une profonde ranc?ur non contre sa professeur, mais contre lui-même. Qu'avait-il bien pu faire ou dire à sa professeur pour que celle-ci le hait à ce point ? Quant Nathaniel s'était énervé au milieu de leur première année contre Sébastien et l'éternelle question qui tournait dans la tête de celui-ci, Sébastien s'était tu. Mais il sortait de chaque cours de sortilège les dents serrées et le regard sombre. Ne te plains pas ! maugréa Gabrielle. Ce n'est pas toi qui vas chaque jour regretter d'avoir sauté trois classes d'un coup. Gabrielle était effectivement âgée de onze ans, et non de quatorze comme ses congénères. Sa mémoire était sans limite et sa capacité magique extraordinaire. Comme répétait Nathaniel dès qu'il le pouvait : « Les Vélanes nous avaient habituées à autre chose ! » Les élèves se régalaient de gâteaux et de glaces lorsque le tintement d'une cuillère contre un verre à vin résonna dans la salle. En deux secondes à peine, tous les élèves retirèrent leurs serviettes, cessèrent de manger, se mirent debout et le silence se fit. La directrice, Mme Maxime, se leva à son tour et jaugea ses élèves d'un regard fier. « Chers élèves, voici une nouvelle année qui débute. Vous saurez, j'en suis certaine, vous montrer une fois de plus à la hauteur. J'ai plusieurs nouvelles à vous annoncer. » Tous s'efforcèrent de garder un silence et une attention respectueuse. « Premièrement, je sais que beaucoup de rumeurs et de dires ont parcouru notre monde depuis le Tournoi des trois. quatre sorciers où notre établissement a participé également. Malgré le tragique événement dont peut- être certains ont entendu parler, l'école de Poudlard et notre propre académie avons décidé de ne pas perdre l'esprit d'union. C'est pourquoi, cette année, sera organisé ici- même un Tournoi de Quidditch entre les deux écoles. »  
  
Excitation, étonnement se mêlaient dans les regards des élèves. Nathaniel serra son poing, ferma les yeux et, dans une expression d'extase béate, murmura : « OUI ! » Nathaniel, fervent supporter des Sombrelacs, trônait également au poste de poursuiveur de l'équipe Nationale Junior du Monde Magique Français. Tous les joueurs de cette équipe de trouvait à Beauxbâtons et tous les encourageaient pendant les matchs qui se déroulaient ou durant les week- ends, ou durant les vacances.  
  
« J'aimerais, poursuivit Mme Maxime, vous informer de mes absences qui auront lieu tout au long de l'année, pour diverses raisons. Le Professeur Rougeau, notre directrice-adjointe, prendra ainsi sur ses épaules mon rôle quand je ne serais présente. « J'attends de vous encore cette année une conduite exemplaire. Aujourd'hui est un jour très différent du 3 Septembre de l'année dernière. Car aujourd'hui, mon devoir est de vous l'annoncer, Lord Voldemort est revenu. »  
  
Un silence glaça la salle. On aurait presque dit que du givre apparaissant dans les yeux de la directrice. Certains élèves se regardèrent, incrédules. D'autres tremblèrent d'effroi. Seule, Adelanda, continua de fixer Mme Maxime de ses deux yeux inexpressifs.  
  
« Il est hors de question de tolérer la moindre incartade. Le danger. Connaissez-vous ce mot ? Je ne crois pas que des jeunes gens de votre âge le sachent vraiment. Soyez vigilants. Toujours ! J'ajouterais aussi que la venue des élèves de Poudlard ne devra en rien laisser entendre un quelconque relâchement disciplinaire ou d'efforts. « Les joueurs de Quidditch - une lueur de fierté brilla dans les yeux de la directrice - ne subiront pas non plus un traitement de faveur. Le travail est de mise. J'espère que je me suis montrée assez clair dans mes attentes. A vous de jouer ! « Demain, vos cours commenceront à huit heures trente précises. Rendez-vous à huit heures pour le petit déjeuner ! »  
  
La femme se leva, fit quelques pas promptes vers une porte maculées d'émeraudes et disparut de la salle. Les élèves se dévisageait plus que jamais. Certains essayaient de comprendre la réaction d'un autre. Quelques uns, parmi les plus jeunes, questionnaient leurs congénères et les plus âgés. La plupart ne connaissaient le nom de Voldemort ; pourquoi les autres ne pouvaient le prononcer ? Qui était-il ? Qu'avait-il fait pour que tous soient immobilisés rien qu'en entendant son nom ? Ils venaient de familles moldues. Y avait-il un danger aussi profond que celui décrit par leur directrice dans le monde des sorciers ?  
  
Quant aux autres, ils se trouvaient plongés dans une sorte de panique incrédule : Voldemort ? Revenu ? Comment ? Pourquoi ? N'était-il pas mort ? Et. les Mangemorts ? Eux aussi, de retour ? S'était-il déjà produit un meurtre ? Pourquoi ne l'avaient-il pas su plutôt ? Et les Mains Noirs, ces alliés des Mangemorts, aussi puissantes que ces derniers, aussi fidèles au Seigneur des Ténèbres que la plupart d'entre eux, ces mystèrieux assassins qui frappaient sans crier gare, avec plus de cruauté qu'il n'est capable d'imaginer ? Eux aussi, tous, revenus ? Non, rien ne s'était entendu, rien.. rien.  
  
Ce fut au détour d'un couloir tapissées de rouge que filles et garçons se séparèrent. Gabrielle, Adelanda et Circé rejoignirent les camarades avec lesquelles elles partageaient leur chambre. Gerda De Loing sautilla vers elle, sac sur l'épaule, tandis qu'Anne Laufrech se traînait, valise en main. Puis, Delphine Routaie les rejoignit à son tour. Dans la grande chambre aux murs de marbre, restaient une année encore trois lits de trop. Elles s'en accommodaient en étendant leurs affaires sur les draps. Encore une fois, Adelanda passa plus de temps à ranger ses ustensiles de magie qu'à disposer ses vêtements ; encore une fois, Gerda la taquina à ce sujet ; encore une fois, Gabrielle prit la défense de son amie ; encore une fois, Delphine trouva la situation parfaite pour attaquer Adelanda sur tous les points possibles et imaginables ; encore une fois, Circé donna une gifle à Delphine ; encore une fois, Anne retint Delphine qui, rouge de colère, incendiait Circé en hurlant et en la menaçant de mille et une tortures, s'apprêtait à lui donner quelques coups bien sentis ; encore une fois, Adelanda se glissa dans son lit sans prêter la moindre attention aux disputes qui se poursuivaient à son égard.  
  
« Ca sera une année comme d'habitude, songea Adelanda alors que les pleurs de Delphine résonnaient dans la pièce. Il faudra juste que je songe à ne pas me faire tuer. »  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Hum, heu. Bonjour et merci à ceux qui ont lu jusqu'au bout ! Je voudrais remercier ici ma correctrice adorée, la formidable Tilicho, dont l'influence est bénéfique. Et les deux autres chapitres arrivent bientôt. (sachant que l'un a déjà été publié sur le forum Kazibao.)  
  
Merci encore et Ja-Ne ! 


End file.
